Cat Journey
by Tooru sensei
Summary: Mau di kutuk juga Kuroo Tetsuro tetap menawan... benar?
1. chapter 1

Satu hal yang ia pelajari hari ini adalah _'jangan pernah mengusik keberadaan dewa entah apapun bentuk nya, bahkan jika itu sekedar maneki neko'_

Well benar, mungkin ia di kutuk dewa, karena apalagi coba kalau bukan kesana arah fikiran nya, mengingat pagi ini ya pagi ini tepat di depan cermin besar kamarnya yang ia lihat bukan bayangan **'oh so handsome and badass Kuroo tetsuro from nekoma koukou'** lagi melainkan seekor anak kucing.

Ah bukan anak namun kucing, dengan bulu paduan antara abu-abu gelap dan hitam, dua manik kelam menatap kearah nya.

Dan sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangan nya, yang ia lihat hanya paw berbulu, telinga nya jadi sangat lancip dan halus, dan ia merasa lebih atletis, maksudnya bukan ia tidak merasa atletis selama ini, namun ayolah ia Kuroo tetsuro loh, walaupun tidak di liput dalam majalah sport bulanan macam Setter Seijoh itu ia tetap di kenal sebagai player yang punya banyak gadis dan simpanan macam Pipo ice cup.

Dan sekali lagi bayangan yang terpantul di depan cermin bersih itu bukan dirinya yang tampan menawan lagi, hanya kucing, ya seekor kucing, tapi ia sedikit lebih bangga ia terlihat errr menawan untuk seekor kucing.

Ayolah lihat bulu nya di pipi itu mengembang seperti bulu singa, lihat matanya yang membentuk buah almond manis, lihat paw lucu nya, atau ekor sexy nya yang terkembang.

Ah… Kuroo tetsuru mau di kutuk oleh dewa juga ia tetap saja menawan…

Wait!!!

Bukan itu fokus nya, tapi ia kucing demi dewa amaterasu yang berbentuk loli di anime sebelah juga ia sedang dikutuk jadi kucing oleh dewa atau apa entah.

Yang ia ingat ia hanya menjahili patung maneki neko pulang sekolah kemarin, bersama Kenma, sebentar apa itu berarti Kenma kena kutuk juga?

Ia harus mencari tahu, tapi pertannyaan pertama adalah bagaimana ia membuka pintu kamarnya atau jendela kamarnya, karena entah bagaimana gagang pintu terlihat sangat tinggi sekarang.

"Tetsuro! Ini sudah pukul 9 dan kau masih belum bangun!"

Gotcha ibu nya, satu-satu nya harapan untuk membuka pintu, ya dan saat suara daun pintu terbuka dengan cepat ia berlari keluar, dan ia tidak menyangka ia bisa berlari secepat ini.

"K, kucing, tunggu Tetsuro kau memasukkan kucing liar lagi kedalam kamar mu!"

Boom suara ibu nya tidak ia perduli kan, ia hanya berlari keluar dan melompat setinggi yang ia bisa, tidak menyangka sama sekali ia bisa melompati pagar rumah dengan mudah mengingat tingginya sekarang hanya setinggi kucing biasa.

Jalan yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan kali ini menjadi lebar, sangat lebar di penglihatan nya, halaman rumah, bunga, tunggu ia bisa melihat gurat warna dengan jelas, bekas dari serbuk bunga yang tampak keemasan di bawah sinar pagi, gradiasi warna daun, bahkan warna bekas pipis entah mahluk apa di tembok, astaga.

Dan Tuna!!

Hei siapa yang memasak tuna pagi-pagi, well ia tertarik dengan tuna, apa ini bagian dari insting kucing nya yang baru nya?

Atau ia hanya sedang lapar dan ia lupa jika tuna memang makanan kesukaan nya?

Entah, yang pasti sekarang hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencari tuna… **BUKAN!** Kenma maksud nya Kenma.

-II-

"Jadi maksud mu kau adalah Kuroo?"

Dua manik emas laki-laki berambut puding itu menatap nya, ia mengangguk sekali lagi, dan dewa kenapa hanya ia yang berubah jadi kucing? Kenapa Kenma masih manusia? Hei mereka berdua menjahili patung yang sama, atau penyebab nya bukan patung itu? Atau malah ia kena azab karena kebanyakan visit situs Xhemster?

Kalau itu mungkin bisa jadi hanya ia yang kena.

Tapi ia punya koin 5 yen, jika ia berdoa sekarang pada dewa gelandangan itu ia bisa kembali jadi manusia bukan? Walaupun dewa bermata biru itu gelandangan tetap saja dia dewa, jadi bisa kah?!

Tidak!!! Ia lupa gadis yang sering bersama dewa itu saja tidak pernah bisa kembali ke keadaan semula walaupun sudah 2 season berlalu? Dan ia tidak berminat menghabiskan dua season di hidupnya jadi kucing, bukan karena apa-apa hanya karena ia takut fans nya banyak yang bunuh diri karena kehilangan idola tampan, menawan, dan atletis sempurna macam dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja keadaan mu sekarang ini?"

Suara malas dari laki-laki itu, dan entah kenapa ada urgensi di dalam dirinya mengatakan untuk mencakar wajah malas teman masa kecil nya itu, ah benar ia ingin melakukan nya namun tidak sekarang.

 _'Ayolah Kenma aku butuh bantuan sekarang, coba fikirkan jalan keluar'_

Ia berteriak frustasi namun yang keluar dari pita suara nya hanya 'meow' tidak jelas dan berakhir pada dirinya yang membenturkan kepala nya sendiri ke kaki ranjang terdekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bisakah kau menggunakan kode Morse untuk berkomunikasi?"

Ah, ya benar bagus, sebuah ide brilian, kode Morse untuk berkomunikasi huh.

Sebentar kode Morse untuk berkomunikasi, kode Morse, **MORSE** , yah mudah sekali.

Tapi ia tidak hafal? Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan kode Morse sialan!!!

Kuroo tetsuro 18 tahun, ketua VBC Nekoma, salah satu dari Nekoma heart throb, pintar,tampan,menawan, untuk awal dari liburan golden week ini harus berakhir mempelajari kode Morse lagi.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

palembang, juli 2018


	2. 2 ritual pemujaan setan ala Lev

Warning:

Bahasa kotor, dan adegan menjurus ;)

…

..

.

2\. Ritual pemujaan setan ala Lev

Dan ia berakhir disini bersama member half Rusia mereka, laki-laki dengan manik yang hampir sama dengan slit mata kucing, dan bagusnya dua manik itu menatapnya terlalu intens, ia tahu ia lucu, ia imut, ia gagah, dan ia keren tapi tidak harus kouhai kesayangan nya itu sampai memelototinya seperti ini bukan?

Ehem…

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa ia sekarang berakhir main pelotot pelototan dengan kouhai nya itu jawaban nya karena ia di khianati.

Ya, teman nya sejak kecil si kepala pudding tega-teganya menghianati nya hanya karena ia makan.

Benar, hanya karena ia makan ikan, dimana logikanya coba, kucing makan ikan bukankah itu wajar, dan ia dibuang karena hal itu?

Astaga Kenma, ia bahkan belum sempat belajar kode morse, dan ia di antarkan sebagai paket berhadiah ke depan rumah laki-laki dengan surai platinum itu, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang di pelototi sejak tadi.

"Jadi jika aku tidak salah maka di sini di tulis, Kenma-san menitipkan mu padaku, dia bilang karena kau mencuri ikan untuk makan malam keluarga nya, benar?"

Haaa… kau dengar, katanya dia mencuri, hei ia meminta, jelas ia meminta dengan Mamanya kenma tadi sebelum makan, dan wanita itu memberi persetujuannya dengan cara tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, jadi kenapa ia berakhir di buang coba? Dan bersama Lev! Demi tuhan, Lev Haiba.

'Aku tidak mencuri apapun brat, dan berhenti memelototi ku'

Dan sekali lagi percobaannya untuk berbicara gagal total sama sekali, yang keluar dari pita suaranya hanya bunyi mengeong saja, dan jika mau di jelaskan lagi ia sudah sangat frustasi, kenapa di Fanfiction yang di tulis Author lain ia berakhir dengan menyandnag image 'Badass' atau 'Keren sangat' dan di Author sialan ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar, dan di buang hanya karena ia makan ikan, tidak masuk akal sangat tidak masuk akal.

Ia ingin pindah ke judul fanfiction lain bisakah?

Huh, tidak bisa?

Do u know karma is bitch Kuroo-senpai? wink

"Ka…"

Eeh? Ia mengerjap sejenak, dan kembali fokus pada laki-laki dengan surai platinum itu, tint pink di pipi laki-laki itu membuatnya punya firasat tidak baik, belum lagi drool yang meleleh keluar dari celah bibir nya, urgh ingatkan ia jika ia kembali menjadi oh so fucking sex god Kuroo Tetsurou maka ia akan memberi satu atau dua spike tepat kedepan wajah kouhai nya ini.

"…Waii"

Tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya ia lari!

-II-

"… Dan Kenma-san bilang 'P.S ini Kuroo' kau tahu aku sempat berfikir kau adalah kapten kami, tapi mana mungkin ya, soalnya manusia berubah menjadi kucing cuma ada di cerita fiksi atau filem saja"

Tawa kecil itu laki-laki itu, dan jari panjang yang mengelusnya, ia bukan homo ia bersumpah ia bukan homo tapi kenapa ia merasa nyaman saat di elus laki-laki ini? Ayolah ia bahkan mendengkur, dan berguling-guling manja minta dielus lagi.

Lupakan tentang pita pink besar yang mengikat lehernya, karena ia baru tahu Lev Haiba, yang menyatakan diri sendiri sebagai calon Ace VBC Nekoma itu punya fetish tersendiri dengan pita pink, dan kucing.

Tapi jika mengenai pendapatnya dari apa yang dikatakan Lev barusan maka tentu ia memang Kuroo Tetsurouu, dan ia yakin Kenma sudah sangat jelas menulisnya, namun sekali lagi antara realita dan logika kadang berlawanan, namun banyak manusia tidak mempercayai realita didepan matanya jika tidak masuk dalam logika mereka sendiri, ha.

Ia sendiri ingin membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar Kuroo Tetsurou kapten dari para neko ehem maksudnya dari VBC Nekoma , namun bagaimana? Akalnya buntu sama sekali, dan belaian Lev benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

'Lanjutkan membacanya'

Ujarannya hanya berakhir dengan kalimat 'Meow meow' saja, dan dua manik Lev kembali padanya, menggernyit sejenak, sebelum laki-laki itu menaikkan bahu tidak perduli dan kembali berkutat dengan computer dan tentu saja masih membelainya.

'Ah ya Lev, di bagian perut… yah'

Tidak ada tanggapan, setidaknya sampai jemari panjang laki-laki itu berhenti bergerak dan ia jujur saja belum puas sama sekali, namun melhat bagaimana manik itu berkilauan ia cukup yakin laki-laki half Rusia itu menemukan apa yang di cari oleh nya, dan apa yang diminta Kenma di dalam surat itu.

Hening sejenak, hanya kekeh kecil dari Lev dan dirinya yang masih duduk di pangkuan kouhai nya itu, sampai dua manik itu menatapnya kembali.

"Kuroo kau tahu aku menemukannya, artikel nya ini!"

Demi Holy Grail dan king Arthuria Pendragon hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja ia melompat keatas meja laki-laki itu, dan menatap layar computer yang membuka salah satu situs di Gugel itu.

"Mau mencoba nya?"

'Se, sebentar Lev, kau tahu kau ini tidak benar, ini light novel Dark Bible sialan'

Meow

-II-

Jadi yang di butuhkan adalah sebuah kertas karton besar yang dibentangkan di tengah ruangan, sudah juga di gambar pentagram dengan spidol hitam, lalu kandang yang mana ia dimasukkan kedalam sana, dan Lev yang entah melafalkan apa dalam dengan entah juga bahasa apa.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan nya adalah kucing betina, ya benar kalian tidak salah membaca ia di kurung dengan kucing betina yang sedang birahi, sialan si Lev.

Lalu sejak awal mula pemujaan setan ini di mulai sampai sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya mendesis pada bitch ehem, kucing betina yang sejak tadi menggosokkan fucking pantat nya kedepan wajahnya.

Tuhan langit bumi!

Dia Kuroo Tetsurou 18 tahun hidup sebagai laki-laki tampan walaupun tidak setampan Oikawa sialan itu namun tidak pernah sama sekali dipermalukan sampai seperti ini, tidak dalam Fanfiction di situs Franfrictrion.neet, Archieveoffourown.orang, maupun Quostepp.kom.

Terakhir ia visit tiga sites itu Kuroo Tetsurou selalu menjadi karakter badass yang menawan banyak hati, entah laki-laki perempuan, entah masih dalam dunia Haikyuu atau berakhir dengan readers sendiri, tapi ia tidak pernah berakhir hampir di perkosa oleh kucing betina yang sedang sange sama sekali.

Author sialan!

18 Agustus 2018

Kuroo Tetsurou 18 tahun hilang keperjakaan di perkosa kucing betina dengan saksi Lev Haiba yang melakukan ritual pemujaan.

"Kembali kesini kau Author sialan! Dan berhenti mempermalukan ku atau aku akan mencari mu kerumah mu sialan…. Ah, shit aku tidak tahu ah… kucing juga punya goyangan yang mantap"

"Ah tentu Kuroo-san visit Palembang ya"

Asian game 2018

Terimakasih sudah membaca ;)

Palembang, Agustus 2018


End file.
